


Moonlight

by christzu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, F/M, Fluff, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christzu/pseuds/christzu
Summary: “I know it’s wrong but loving you feels so right,Reaching you is like a dream.And seeing you is the only way to fight this frightYour arms are what I always deemed.”Alex, a junior student who likes Jae for a long time, crashes into a despedida party to confess her feelings to him because she was afraid Jae would leave and her feelings will be untold forever.
Kudos: 5





	Moonlight

“Alex, where are you going?” I heard my friend, Jess called me from behind.

We are currently at the school stadium, hiding behind the tree that has a great view inside. I watch him as he strums his guitar while swaying his body. He looks so cute. I unconsciously giggled.

“Shut up, I am going near to them” I hissed at her as I slowly walked near to the opened door leading to the stadium.

“What are you thinking! If they find out that we’re here we’ll go to the counseling office 5th time this week! Now give me a break, please” She sounded like she’s pleading so I turned my back to face her and in horror I screamed when I saw our adviser looking like he’s about to eat us whole.

Fuck.

“So what are you doing in that stadium again looking like pimps” our counselor spatted words right after we entered the room.

She memorized that line, I think.. Because we go here almost everyday. Good thing she’s kind enough to let us go without any punishment after I spilled my own tea to her and now she has become our friend and we just go here to chat with her.

“He looks dashing today Ms” I squeal and jump off my chair to turn around happily.

“Yeah, I think so” I heard Jess retorted and I could imagine she was rolling her eyes again. I will just ignore her of course.

I saw Ms. Grace smile at me widely while her chin is placed in her palm looking radiant as she’s always been. She’s not old, old, she is just in her early thirties.

“But I heard they will have a party later at night, what are your plans?” she asked while fixing her eye glasses that have been titled since we got here.

“I don’t know, Are we allowed to go there later?” I shrugged and sat down cause my knees are starting to feel tired.

“It’s gonna be his last night here cause he consulted here that he’s going to L.A.” she simply said.

I was stunned and lost of words. Like what the hell! I was planning to confess to him but not now. It is supposed to be in his graduation day but now what the hell.

I looked at Jess and she was already looking at me sadly and I just want to cry right now. I like him like crazy and him going away is not what I thought would happen. I walked out from the room and I went straight to the girls bathroom to think of what will happen to us, eh what us?

I laughed at that thought.

“What the heck” I uttered when I saw my face. I looked like a mad woman. The mascara that I was wearing was wrecked because of the tears that keeps on falling. Good thing it’s still class hours so no one can see me looking like this.

I fixed myself and entered one of the cubicles to sit inside and contemplate about the things that will happen to me if he’s gone. He became my inspiration after that one night when he was there for me when I thought my world would end..

It was a crazy and exhausting day when I met him. My parents got into an accident and their relationship was falling apart. The police investigated the incident and it was told that before they crashed they were arguing and that thing is not new to my parents. They argue all the time.

I was not planning to go to school that night because I was so exhausted and I’m afraid that my parents will be apart and what will happen to me after that. But Jess keeps on bugging me to go because of his band, DAY6. She said I was at the school for 3 years and I did not attend any events and added that I look so pitiful because I have no social life.

Before going to the school I visited my parents in the hospital and I got so upset when I found out that they are signing the divorce paper and thought that I am now part of those children in school that will raise their hands when the teacher is asking who has a broken family. That thought made me cry my eyes out for hours on the school’s waiting shed.

While I was crying I felt a tap in my shoulder that time and as I raised my head I saw this guy in thick black frame glasses with a blackk piercing in his ears, handing me a handkerchief. I just cry even harder because I felt that someone is still here even if he’s a stranger to me, he still cares. I felt comforted.

He sat down beside me and caressed my back. He just stayed there for hours listening to my cries and when I stopped crying he talked to me like I was his friend and he gave me an advice before leaving and that will forever stay in my mind.

_“It’ll take time but we’ll be okay. I promise”_

He said those words while flashing a smile that melts my heart and made me feel butterflies in my stomach. And right there I said to myself that it is not the end of my life, everything we’ll be fine. 

That night I got to our event with a heavy heart because I forgot to ask his name and I feel like I needed to find him. I was walking my way to Jess’ spot when I heard a familiar voice on the stage and I smiled ear to ear when I found out that I didn't need to find him. He found me that night.

“ Alex, are you here?”

Jess’ voice snapped me out from my thoughts. I replied to her and got out of the cubicle. She smiled at me like she’s planning something I would agree with.

“We’ll crash to their party” she cockily said while raising both of her eyebrows

“But…” I paused to suppress my smile.

“Look at you, you just smiled” She teased me and danced her way closer to me.

“Well, I’ve been liking him for 5 months and seeing him only on stage everytime is kinda repetitive and I want to tell him what I feel” I straightly said without a hint of hesitation.

“But what if you got rejected?” she softly said to me.

“That is why I have you and the wine that I got from mom’s last year when she was still living with us” I assured her while smiling. Of course if I get rejected I’ll be so damn sad but I’ll accept whatever it is. Loving someone also means letting them go and letting yourself accept all the odds.

**Wonpil’s Place 8:00 P.M.**

I walked nervously at the parking lot. It is where I’ll meet Jess. I am now wearing a white dress that is shorter than it was before because mom bought this when she was still with us. She’s now living with another country with a new guy. I smiled bitterly remembering those times.

“Excuse me” 

I felt my heart jump when I heard his voice. I turned around to see him towering in front of me. I forgot he is so tall. I always saw him from afar.

“Are you talking to me?” I stuttered and placed my hand at my chest cause my heart was beating so fast!

“Uhm, yeah” He shortly said and looked at my back and there I realized that I am blocking his way to the van. I looked stupid,

“Oh. I’m sorry” I moved away and he just nodded and got inside the van to take something I think.

I was shaking and my knees felt so weak right now. I texted Jess to tell her that I need an ambulance. I might die from nervousness. She just said lmao. I think I need new friends.

“You’re in 3rd year, right?” 

I almost cursed at his face when I saw him taking a peek at my phone. I immediately close it and put it in my bag.

“Yeah” I awkwardly said. I thought I was brave enough to confess to him but I guess I was just assuming. I saw him leaned on the van and stared at me. I feel my face turned red and why is it so hot in here! Good thing it’s not too bright right here. Is he going to stay here? I thought he had to take something from the van.

“So how was your parent?” I was taken aback at his question. That means that he could still remember me ugly crying. I am now so embarrassed. 

I just nodded as an answer, I bite my lips to stop myself from smiling because I don’t want him to feel awkward. I raised my head and I met his gaze. His eyes are telling me something that I, myself don’t know. We had never got in a situation like this after that night. I was never this close to him and I was not expecting that he could still remember me.

“I heard you’re going to L.A.?” I tried not to sound upset but I failed when I saw him smile a little when he heard that my voice sounded so bitter.

“What are you talking about? Wonpil is the one going to L.A.” he said while hiding the smile that I could see from here.

Oh snap! What did he just say?! I stand straight and fix my dress and starts walking. I am going home now. My tears earlier are in vain! I am going to fight Ms. Grace tomorrow.

“Where are you going?” he playfully walked behind me.

“I am going home,” I said, my voice sounded irritated. I can’t believe what just happened.Maybe Ms. Grace got confused? Or what? She knows I like Jae not Wonpil! 

“I thought you’ll confess to me tonight”

I stop walking and face him. I look so angry right now. Is he toying me! 

“How’d you know that?” I provoke him. I put my hands in my waist. This is what I always do when I feel so frustrated.

“I was the one who told Ms. Grace to tell that to you” He shyly said while scratching the back of his head. I just raised my eyebrows and glared at him as a response.

“I’m sorry, I am really desperate to talk to you again. Because these last few months I keep on thinking about you after that night. I thought I totally lost you but I saw you again that night in the crowd and I said to myself that I want you, I want to protect and take care of you” he paused and looked at me sincerely. 

I just stared at him and I saw in his face that he is sincere in what he is saying. 

“But I am a coward and I thought I would get contented by just looking at you in the crowd jamming in our song, I always see you from afar and I also know you like me. I am sorry it took months for me to realize that I like you not because you’re my fan or what. I like you because of that night and I want to know more of you. _Just so you know_ _I fell in love with you under the moonlight_ ”

Fin

  
  



End file.
